me and my bff
by ida664456
Summary: stefan and jacob and me and my bff


Chapter 1

New kids

Me and lore are best friend. We go to the same school watch is Jackson high school. We all way have fun. One day these two new guy come to school there are hot and cute. We just don't want to go up to them and ask them out that would be stupid. We didn't know there names but we had a class together watch is art . There name where Stefan and Jacob and they look like the dues from twilight and vampire diary. They would stare at us ever single day. The next day in art miss long said that we had to change seats .she put up the seating chart. It said that me and Lora had to sit by Stefan and Jacob, the two hot guy in the class . when we sat down next to them. They had a sick face it was like we hadn't took a shower in a long time . when we started to work. They slammed there book they ran out of class room . the next day we when to art and they where not there and only there brother and sisters come to school. For a like the past few week they didn't come to school . but the next day we when to school we went to art and they where there. We sat down and he said um I never got a chance to tell you are names I am Stefan and I am Jacob so we started to work on are like pinch project and they ask us if we want to go hang out some time . we said what about today. they said ok . What time shade we pick u guys up. Um…. 8 or 7 . after school we start getting ready. A few minutes later. The door bell rang, are brother the Situation was about to open the door but I ran down sitars before he crude open the door . I told Stefan and Jacob to wait here .they said k . I said we will be just a minute. A minute later. We walk down the stars. When we got down there they said we look so hot. We got out the door and saw there car, it was a mustang gt and I was like no way you have a gt that is like the most wanted car in are scenery. We got in Stefan car. But Jacob had a car he just didn't want to take it .5 seconds later at the Alderwoods mall. We went to all the shops like one would be hot topic and zumiez after all that we had dinner at sushi land and then saw the new twilight movie it was breaking dawn but I cant believe that Bella would get married but yeah it was a good movie. 5 seconds later at are house they open the door for us and they kiss us before we coude say anything are brother the situation was look out the window we where like totally in embarrassing. we said bye and run in the house when we got in the house , we yelled at are brother for look out the window at us well we kiss the most hot guys in school. later that night at Jacob and Stefan house. Yo dud we had the most hot girls ever. Yeah dud but I want to date the girl named Ida. No….. I want to date Ida. Fine Stefan you can date her. I will date Lora because she is way hotter in Ida, no there the same hotness. Ok um…never mind. Ok but we have to tell then we are vampire, o…demit dud Idk how we going to tell them that we vampire dud crap we need help hey sis what you doing noting ok what do you want we need help to tell are gf that we are vampire um…..crap Idk lets look in twilight it say that he go's to the forest up the mountain to a sun spot um….ok the next day we went to school we took Lora and Ida to the forest up the mountain to a sunny spot when we got there we walk in to the sun and we took off are shirt and we sparked and Ida and Lora said what are you and we said vampires and are you afraid and Ida and Lora said no well you shoed be Ida and Lora said why shoed we yore hot vampire well we can kill you, we don't Cary yore hot but yore like a drug to me wtf we don't Cary just date us come on Stefan and Jacob yore hot so so let go to yore house kk 5 seconds lather at Jacob and Stefan house when we got there we went on inside there house and meet there sis and brother which there names where Alice and demon and after that we when to his bed room and aaaaaa….. what was that Rebecca black dyeing o… lets kiss kk 20 seconds after kiss… we slept over at there house and we sleep on there shirt lest body it was so hot


End file.
